The Prodigy
by crazybeautifullife15
Summary: chase meets a old friend of leo's who rose to stardom before high school and she returns and changes evreything chase believed in what happens when she dies and chase lives with a broken heart including the rest of the team and the school? the girl in the musical prodigy the only one for chse will he go on or die himself along with her? romeo and juliet\flipped story
1. Chapter 1

The prodigy  
in this one chase is 20 and they are in college

Chase's pov  
it all started on Monday morning of February 1 2018... When I met her, you'll see.

Me, Bree, Leo and Adam were driving to school my window was open and I hear a commotion I decided to zoom in it. I hear a velvety sweet voice speak no one I knew and I know everybody in the whole school.  
"Welcome back Chlo we missed you" Bree's fiance Ethan (this was a 4 1/2 year college bree's and Leo's school) said and took her hand "I missed you the most" she laughed her laugh reminded me of soft classical music. Her name Chloe Arabella somehow Bach had a secret child who married and you know the story how kids are produced and so on. Here she is the Chloe music prodigy attended Julliard for a bit since she was 10 and directed and preformed 43 concerts and wrote 2 pieces of music. Her beauty was flawless dark brown hair that was straight, hazel eyes flecked with gold and green, dimples and full red lips, smart, talented she could play any instrument you could thrust in her hands and she was sweet and popular. Her mother died of leukemia her father attended Julliard and is part of the commission and is a composer and play writer .The girl masters in piano and cello and e.t.c. We approached the table where she was. My hands started feeling wet... It was sweat.  
"Who's this Ethan?" Bree said "This is my best friend Chloe" Chloe held out a hand and Bree shook it "I'm Bree Davenport" and Adam stepped forward "I'm Adam Davenport" she shook his hand and he winked at her. Then it was me "I'm Chase Davenport and this is Leo" and then she screams "Leo I missed you so much bro" she was really short Leo's height in the 10th grade really she still was hugging him. Leo was now 5'11 and the girl 5'6.  
"oh sorry chase" and she went up to me and hugged me "omg I saw you in seventeen magazine so many times" said Bree after we parted "yeah I'm gonna do a photo shoot for march and be the cover for June you can come with me to my shoot Bree if you'd like" she squealed and I assumed a glitch would happen... Nope "omg thank you!" then Chloe pointed at Leo  
"so how's your momma doing?" I answered "Mrs. Davenport is fine and Leo here has us to hang with but we could always have one more for Bree's sake and mine" I whispered the last part "I heard that chase" she said and smiled at me. The bell rang "bye" and we departed. Me and Chloe to cal tech and Adam to UCLA.

I walked beside Chloe "So I have advanced chemistry next you?" "The same" she said with a pout gracing her lips. I laughed "So I'm gonna call you Arabella or Chloe or chlo is that fine?" she nodded.

We walked into class one seat left and it was next to me for chlo I gave her a smile. By the end of the period we knew each other like the back of our hands.

She was my academic competition. She was born here and moved to New York at the age of 10 and came back here every summer and Christmas now is here to stay. Her first instrument was the piano at age 1 and cello at three then so on and on. She was in beauty pageants since she was 8 months and won a bunch of titles and was in cheerleading and gymnastics since she was 3 and got silver medal last Olympics. She was top of her class. She was a model and actor for along time now. She didn't like wearing to much makeup. She was 19 and very smart. She was perfect and related to a famous composer and she followed in her family's footsteps.

Chloe's pov  
when I saw chase I totally flipped it was like love at first sight.

He was Leo's step brother. He had two now three siblings Bree, Adam and Leo. He loves his family and was home schooled until his sophomore year in high school. He was so smart and my competition. His features were flawless his brown hair looked so soft and his eyes pools of melted chocolate. His nose was straight and lips pink and perfect. He always rambled whenever I smiled at him. He always has that glint in his eyes whenever he talks to me. But I couldn't help that it was something to him.

**2 weeks later**

He listened to me talk during free period at the park and we took tons of photos. It ended with a kiss in the cheek and was photographed. His face was priceless.

Next thing I know I get a text my manager Darien Weaves it says remember the photo shoot then gymnastics practice then cheer practice then ballet then piano class which I teach and then vocal class I also teach that then yoga then home at 10:30. I wrote okay bringing two friends :). I got an okay back then threw chase the puppy eyes.

"Please chasie come with me to the shoot please!" he sighed "okay fine but you know Bree's going to take pics" I clapped my hands and hugged him "your coming to dinner tomorrow I'll have my manager book it and coming to all my practices and teaching sessions you'll love it then we can hang please?!" he sighed "fine Arabella" I pulled his hand and told him to give me Bree's number  
Then texted her "photo shoot right after school meet me and chase at the parking lot you won't be home until 10 chase told your parents there okay with it" I got back a okay.

After school  
I pulled chase with me after class thank god we have almost all classes together but one. Bree drove here form Berkeley "Bree over here" I yelled as I saw her and then I see my manager "Chloe over here" all three walked towards her "Darien this is Chase and Bree my friends Bree and chase this is Darien my manager and family friend" she smiled at them. "So chase you could be our male model for Chloe could you?" he shot a glare at me and I mouth sorry and please he nodded "yeah fine but you owe me Arabella" I hugged him "yay chasie in the shoot with me you'll love it."

Chase pov  
I'm doomed and quickly took out my phone to view the pics she took before in seventeen and she was hot!

We arrived in some type if field the seventeen magazine editors loved her and took us both in the dressing rooms and Darien and Bree sat down and viewed us.

Then a bunch of people came in and started undressing us I blushed when I saw Chloe shirtless she was skinny and her shirt and jeans replaced with an Aztec pattern dress and a light brown belt with a blue jean jacket and pearl necklace and high heels. They stripped me and replaced my button down with a white tee and a red button down and dark jeans with black high tops and an army tag necklace. They curled chlo's hair and added blush and pink lip stick. They rushed us into the shoot my hand went to her waist and hers into my windblown hair. The next picture I was looking into gold flecked eyes her hand on my face. The last my lips on her neck and then rushed into the dressing room again.

They stripped her into shorts and a pink and white lace tank top with combat boots with an army jacket and me a white button down and black skinny jeans and brown combat boots. We took three pics one she was on my back and the next she was draped across my lap we stared at each other the last a laugh together.

The last clothing for Chloe was a red and black cheetah print dress with a silver cracked blazer black boots and a chunky silver necklace with stars and music notes. Mine was a silver button down and dark jeans with red and black high tops.  
The first pic her head was on my thigh looking at the clouds and the second we were looking at the sky with our hands intertwined. The last change everything they told us to kiss I leaned down and gave her a peck my first kiss (not counting the wall).

That picture was going to be in the magazine alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The prodigy Chapter2

Chloe's pov

we kissed well it was just a peck but it was my first (not counting my instruments). Chase Davenport kissed me but he probably has kissed a lot of girls and well I don't know. It will be featured on the magazine oh joy just share my first kiss why don't you!

As we were changing I started to talk to him and say "so that kiss... I'm so sorry I dragged you to this photo shoot I'm mean it's just that you're so talented so why not add model to you application for a job and it was my first kiss" I rambled "It was mine first also" he said quietly "oh well I'm sorry the whole world is going to see it." he laughed "I'm not mad it just that they will think we are dating and all the people in school will think I'm cool and besides I got kissed by a pretty girl so what?" my cheeks were purely red now.

Chase's pov  
I had my first kiss before Adam did ha! I'm better! And the girl was real! And beautiful! She was a dream. "Um well we have to go to well here's my schedule" she thrust a piece of parchment into my hands. Gymnastics cheer; piano, vocal, and yoga and home at 9 wow that and school wow. Darien left with a kiss goodbye.

"What are me and Bree gonna do?" she smirked "Watch if you want we are just practicing for worlds again." I nodded Bree cheered "Bree could join cheer practice we have nationals in a good 3 months that's enough time or you could chase I still need a spotter." I blushed I would have to touch her butt and look at her my eyes would drift under her skirt though. "Maybe it will look good in my application you know you're lucky I brought my gym clothes and maybe I'll join you in yoga I heard it's good for you." Bree nodded "Me too I'd love to be in cheerleading and do yoga." she said "So that kiss it was your first wasn't it Chloe?" she nodded "You two looked so cute together, Here look they gave me copies of the pictures!" she gave me them I had to admit we looked good and I saw the one where we kissed and it was my favorite one. I texted Bree (save me the last pic) she nodded and texted back (Ask her out!) I replied (what if she says no?) she shook her head and mouth she won't later I mouth back.

We arrived at gymnastics Chloe is in neon yellow Leotard and hair was up. My eyes wandered then Bree smacked the back of my head. The coach Lucifer or Luce Thompson he was cool in his late 20s and was chlo's family friend and very young 23 I think. What made me jealous was that he was handsome.

She was great. The time flew by fast and it was time for cheer I changed quickly so did Bree and Chloe. Bree wore a grey jacket with a violet tank and black shorts with black converses. Chloe wore a neon green tank a black cheer jacket and black shorts with cheer shoes. I wore a green shirt with some black shorts and black and green Nikes with a black math league jacket.

The girls and guys were all nice there was Allison,Alice,Rebecca, Xavier,Sebastian,Drew,Fiona ,Lesley, Haley, Paisley, Landon, Tyler,Glen,Wyatt,Kali, Ben Chloe,Ethan,me,and Bree now. Only 20 the girls were pretty but my eyes only see chlo. They were so welcoming. Chloe's brother was Xavier he's a new in the medical field. Ben is my only competition so far he's one of the other spotters for Chloe but the main one. He's has a British accent and was from Russia I mean come on at least give me a chance! He has dirty blonde hair and liquid chocolate orbs for eyes.

Chloe's pov

Ben constantly flirt with me during breaks he was cute but I like chase now. He was my best friend and constantly teased me but hey you gotta love him. He was a senior and me a junior he was an actor also. Extremely sweet  
He's my sweet heart, and Chase my nerd :).Ben looks make my heart melt. He walked to chase hand out for a hand shake. Ahhh he's so sweet and considerate. "I'm Ben Gray I'm chlo's spotter nice to meet you" Chase looked at him and shook it his eyes narrowing. My guys were the greatest they at least were civil.

Chase's pov

"I will crush you" Ben whispered I almost didn't hear it. "You're a little late" I whispered back "Xavier approves if me what will a small fry be of use to Chloe?" he whispered back. Before I could retort he said aloud "Welcome Bree and chase to our family" he said giving his best heart melting smile. Chloe smiled at him and he made his way to Chloe "Let's practice Chloe" she nodded. He grabbed her hand I was tempted to punch him.

Ben's pov

she was so beautiful I loved her since the fifth grade when I first saw her now we were in college. Then that boy comes in and ruins everything his so scrawny why would she want him. (Sorry his pov was short it will be longer next time.)

Chase's pov  
I saw Ben take Chloe to practice on the other side of the mat I liked all the team and realized that Ben was a sweetheart to her he wasn't good for Chloe maybe but I should intrude. He shot a smirk at me from across the mat. When Bree nudged me "Do you want me to do something?" I shook my head when Chloe came up behind me I looked and saw Ben's frown "Hey chasie how's it going I could train you," she turned around "Ben can you go with Xavier to help spot your cousin Rebecca?" he nodded then frowned at me. I sensed hostility and spike loved it I smiled. She grabbed my hand and took me to one part of the gym with Bree. "Okay so we start with formation..."  
**Practice is now over**  
"How can you do that every day?"  
I said as we collected our gym bags. "Now its ballet so you guys can watch we are going to practice we have a show that my father and uncle wrote and I'm the lead so just enjoy." she grabbed her ballet slippers.  
She danced fiercely the only downside was that Ben was there he was the male lead and their characters were in love. It was basically like Romeo and Juliet. Chloe's character was a Russian princess and Ben was a prince from a kingdom who was hated Chloe's family they meet at a ball and Ben kills Elijah, Chloe's fiancé and Elijah killed Romero Ben's or Edmund's brother and Chloe was killed in war and well its complicated it was 2 1/2 hours long. Ben smirked in my direction whenever he could. Elijah wasn't great but he was okay his name was Hayden he was a real heart throb he goes out with Kali in our cheer squad. Everything was going great until it happened Chloe was dropped it was the easiest mistake Ben's grip on her was to loose and she fell on her ankle. She cried out her dad and uncle ran to her along with the teacher and the students. Ben was on his knees beside her " I'm so sorry cutie my grip ... I'm so sorry Chloe." her dad kissed her head "Just a sprain princess you wanna go home?" he whispered to her she nodded "Come on Xavier, Bree, and Chase." we came to her house a lot this past week we practically became family. "Chase can you grab her gym bag?" I nodded and grabbed it "Bree can you tell the receptionist Renee to cancel her classes today" she nodded and ran in human speed. "Xavier help me with Chloe" he nodded he went to all her classes with her.

"Chase, mom and dad said we could spend the night with Chloe tonight and he will send our clothes and things" Bree said when she came back "That's fine I'm sure Chloe will need friends tonight" Ben came up "I'm so sorry Mr. Bach" he nodded and with that we left. We got in the family's limo and drove to the hospital and got Chloe checked out. She got a cast and will have it for at least two days I signed a huge portion of it also. We got to her house it was big like ours so yeah and instead of a lab it was a music room which was Chloe's there was a balance beam in her room and there was a studio and mat in her house along with a pool she had a recording studio.

Her room was yellow with music and awards everywhere and books and CDs and a bar for ballet. She had a bunch of games and she had a walk in closet and a trampoline. She had scripts in the floor and pictures of her photo shoots and pageants. She had beanbag chairs her room was colorful neon, violet, light blue and light green were in her room with a beautiful reddish pink.

I looked around for her and nothing Bree ran all over the house frantically. Then I heard music a piano and the most beautiful voice I ever heard.  
"Before I fall to fast kiss me quickly but make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt when you say goodbye." I walked down the hall she was there singing so beautiful  
"See this heart won't settle down like a child running scared from a clown..." I watched her awhile singing catch me. Then it changed something soft and sweet "oh my momma questioned everything I've done but lately I wondered if it was worth it, if I'm broken but I have this faith in the world that I can't keep," her voice and her words keep me in my place "if I ever wondered if he was there for me he has been so far away and I can see him he the one that's for me," so beautiful "his words of wisdom kept me strong but I was protected for way to long it's hard to say goodbye but no matter I'll meet you behind the lines everything's gone no truth be told."  
Bree was right beside me and nudged me "he's the best thing I ever had this is just a sad song and I cannot lose" we clapped "That was great Chloe!"

She smiled and began to play "There's a song in my heart it matter if I start I've been waiting oh so long it wouldn't matter if I'm gone and someday if you would, would you see me? She left the world so young and all alone. She lost all sentimental value. Your love for her only grew and she only fell for you. They took her to her fate they took her by the hair and she gaped that was her mistake. She lost her Romeo. There goes the girl with the violin and that is when you lose all you faith. That was her mistake."

I grabbed her hand and attempted to play Fur Elise She laughed and played prelude no.1 in c minor she was great and played little fugue. She stopped "Time for bed we have school tomorrow" I groaned "Please one more song please." she laughed "I'll play a lullaby Bach himself wrote for his grandchildren it was unnamed so my dad calls it Arabella's lullaby it always put me to bed so I'll bring my keyboard to my room in a few" I ran to get ready I loved hearing her play and I slept in my sleeping bag near her bed Bree was already in hers and Chloe came in with sheet music and say in her keyboard area.

It was soft and beautiful and I fell asleep soon after Bree. Before I could Chloe kissed my forehead "Goodnight chase" I sighed in content.

Chloe's pov

"It's so hard people think your perfect but it comes in a price Xavier we lost mom now you're losing me I'm sorry" I whispered he was at my door frame. He went to me "It's hard I know but you'll leave great memories we could do the treatment." I nodded "In the summer for sure" he shook his head "you'll be 20 we found out when you were 13 for seven years you put this to the side it's going to get worse Arabella and you know it I could lose you at any moment. I don't want that neither does dad or chase and Bree or mom she would want you for your career but also most importantly your health." I nodded sadly "I love you Xavier and I'll do it okay this year I'll get better it's not fair for anybody to lose me for my stubbornness." "Goodnight my Arabella" I smiled "goodnight Xavier" he kissed my forehead and departure. That night I don't sleep much I look up information on my sickness and doctors and my career I was talented all of the blogs and sites said so but what does it matter when I come at a price too many that is.

Chase woke up at 5:30 "Chloe how long have you been up this can't be healthy we have school at eight so Bree will pick your clothes and I'll wake you at 7:10." He grabbed my piano and played my lullaby and before I dozed off to unconsciousness I thought how he could pick something up so fast it was too unreal and fell into a blissful slumber that I needed.  
Chase's pov

I could tell she was up all night even 2 hours is an improvement on her sleeping habits. She had a long day I changed into clothes for school a white button down and black tie with black skinny jeans and black converses. Bree woke up soon later she was dressed in a dark blue dress with a blue jean jacket with combat boots and a chunky necklace."

She's asleep still?" she said I shook my head "she didn't even go to bed she's been asleep for a few minutes." she nodded "she's really pretty how could you get her I mean she's gorgeous." Bree grabbed her computer and called Leo and Adam and they heard that last remark. "Yeah how could ya dork" Adam snickered "Adam shut up apparently I'm good enough for her and I got my first kiss so ha." Leo screamed "you kissed her the music babe her dad is going to have your head and Xavier your brain!" I laughed "They like me okay and no worries I only have one thing to worry about a guy named Benjamin Gray He's the only thing I'm worried about." Bree pushed me "He's Russian with a British accent and is soooooo cute." she showed a picture "He's a senior and is a love interest of Chloe's in a recital and he's Chloe's main spotter and Xavier approves of him." Adam laughed "He's sounds so much dreamer than you chasie ha" I frowned Leo cut in "Adam stop putting chase down so yeah he's better looking has a ACCENT and is BRITISH! And he is a family favorite and not to mention he's famous and has so much in common with her." "Leo not helping" I huffed "Chase I mean look at her she's everyone's dream girl." Bree turned the computer so they saw her. Adam whistled a wolf call when he saw her asleep "well I see you left her satisfied last night baby bro I'm just gonna get offline now bye." what that tin head thought oh no! "No Adam it's not like that." he logged off already.

I looked at Chloe "Bree can you pick out her outfit?" she nodded and walked to her closet "Whoa! It's huge" she grabbed a Aztec illusion dress with brown cowboy boots a blue/green splatter bracelet and a feather necklace "Perfect she will look amazing as always." it was 6:58 in a few minutes we will wake her up.

When she woke up her father came "Chloe breakfast Penelope prepared your favorite and Bree's and chase's also." she nodded and went to get ready she came out and looked gorgeous.

She grabbed her shiny teen vogue backpack with buttons of music and sports she was in and badges and metals and pulled us with her down the stairs. Her hair was waves with her light brown natural highlights showing a bit and her makeup was light.

We arrived at the kitchen I got Chloe's crutches and handed them to her. "Thanks Pen!" we yelled to her then we heard a "you're welcome!" in the kitchen.

Penelope was the cook for the Bach family since Chloe's mom died she is 40 years old and is so kind she was Colombian . She knows our favorite meals since after the first day we came here. "I only want the best for my babies." she said as she pinched our cheeks "oh Arabella what happened?" she sighed "Ballet accident I'll lose the cast in a week hopefully and the crutches in four days also." he kissed her forehead and then ours "Time to go to school my sweets." we nodded and hugged her.

"Bye dad, Bye Xavier" Chloe yelled I heard mutters of bye back and me and Bree muttered bye also and got byes back. "So chase will take your things for you Chloe." I nodded and grabbed her book-bag she smiled and said thanks.

The jeep took us to school and I grabbed Chloe's hand and she grabbed her book bag from my hands and got out of the car. "I'll take my things chase no worries" I nodded. Adam and Leo came to us "So what happened princesses fall?" she pouted "No ballet accident I'll get it off soon hopefully." Adam laughed "clumsy" she smacked his chest "Mean Adam" and stuck her tongue at him.

One moment we were all walking together with everything alright the next Chloe was bleeding from her nose and fell onto the floor. I was the first to react I screamed at Adam to pick her up and we all ran to the college doctor. I looked at Chloe in his arms unconscious nose still bleeding and well Adam was trying his best not to cry and drop her and not to show any of her skin because of her dress. Adam is not good around blood and he really felt like Chloe was family already and then this scare happened it freaked everyone out really.

The nurse freaked as soon as she saw us and Leo fainted then. That actually was the longest he was under a bad situation he didn't faint immediately in I was happy for him for that. She ran and called the hospital and her father and checked on her.

"Poor girl I actually thought the leukemia wouldn't happen to her like her mother' she whispers but I could hear and Leo wakes up "Is Chloe alright Mrs. Mays?" she looks at him then the floor "I'm sorry Leo but I'm afraid that Chloe won't be okay this is a family problem she's going to need a lot of medical health."I felt so stupid I should have seen the signs the paleness, the fatigue, how skinny she is now she was sick.

She was going to die eventually but I don't care I love her. I will always be there for her no matter what. I wonder how long she had it or how long she has left.

Chloe's pov

I saw bright lights after I blacked out. I thought this was the end but I knew it was the beginning my mom lived a year after the signs started showing so it think that's how long I have now. I'm dying in my teens already with a college degree, but not my doctors until I finish this one semester and I'm leaving my new friends and family, my cheer squad, my father and Xavier and most importantly chase the one I now love and I'm leaving my fans and my dreams behind. I wasn't ready not now.

I think god heard me because I swear I could hear Leo scream then drop to the floor like a fly. "wake up Chloe we need you don't leave us yet beautiful" chase's silky voice says from the distance "Come on princess you have to be okay who am I going to pick on now Bree and chase are boring they now only accept it." I hear Adam's sad voice say and I open my eyes.

**chase and Chloe go to cal tech**

**Adam to UCLA **

**Bree and Leo go to Berkeley **

**(If you don't like it don't read it and if you have some mean comments keep 'em to yourself)**


	3. Characters

The prodigy characters

Chloe's appearance - . /_cb20120829160353/glee/images/9/9b/Melissa_ 

Ben's appearance -  benjamin-stone-ii/533309(aren't they cute together)

Chase's appearance - Zach Efron  . 

Bree's appearance - Leighton messter from gossip girl 

Adam's appearance- kellan Lutz from twilights Emmett  . 

Leo's appearance - Tyler James William (the older brother of Tyrell)

Xavier- Damon from vampire diaries  . /2742/4052419526_ 

Tyler- Taylor lauthner from twilight  . 

Glen- Freddie Stroma from Harry potter 

Landon- Logan Lerman from Percy Jackson.  . 

Wyatt- William Moseley from Narnia

. 

Sebastian- Alex Pettyfer from Beastly  . 

Drew- Asher book from fame  . 

Kali - Dia Frampton from the voice  /wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Screen-Shot-2012-01-10-at-12.12. 

Alice- Bonnie Wright from Harry potter Ginny kidzworld_ 

Allison- Haley Reinhart from American Idol  . 

Fiona- Alexandria Daddadrio 

Haley- Emma Watson from Harry potter (with long hair)  . ?w=920&h=646

Paisley- Annasophia Robb from Jumper . 

Lesley- Nina dobrev from vampire diaries  . 

Rebecca- Aimee Teegarden  /2012/02/01/some_of_the_hottest_actresses_aged_25_and_25_ 

Penelope- Sofia Vergara from modern families

. 

**(I'm sorry if you hate my choices then feel free to imagine your own)**


	4. Chapter 3: Times Get From Bad To Worst

Times Get From Bad To Worst

I look around the room and I see chase and Adam near me and Bree at the door way with my dad and Xavier. Leo of course was on the floor unconscious. I had at least a year left enough time to graduate early and do the recital and win all stars this year. I would be 20and chase would be 21 we could marry if we wanted.

"Cleo are you okay why didn't you tell us we love you, your family now we would have understood" Adam whimpers into my hair by a bone crushing hug. I look at chase that has tears in his eyes then he looks at me "I would have done anything to help you Chloe and you know it." Tears fall from my eyes "I have at least a year left let's do the things I want to do like graduate do your recital dad and win all-stars." I whisper the marriage part and chase's eyes snapped up and looked in my eyes. I smile at him and he grins at me.

"We are going to the hospital now and getting you checked" Adam shook his head no "our dad has machines we use when Leo, him or Mrs. Davenport gets sick" says Adam they shook their heads. "No Adam she needs to see her doctor who specializes with what she has." chase says."Isn't it just the flu? She'll be okay right?" they look at him sadly.

My dad and Xavier took me to the limo where we all crowded in. My head on Bree's lap and my feet on chase's lap. Since I was in a dress he covered me with his jacket and Adams.

We arrived at the hospital my dad already called and doctors rushed me inside and took me from chase's and Adam's grip. They took me to the cancer center where I saw my friends Maggie and Nicholas who stays at the center since I found out I had leukemia we had Michael but he died a year ago.

They looked at me sadly and they knew I was going to die soon I hope I have a year or else I'll be so sad.

Mr. Waders my doctor was there he took a blood sample and plugged a IV for some pain reliever. Chase was right next to me tears in his eyes I knew he wanted to spill statistics out but he preferred not to because they were so slim for me to live. I was dying and he knew it I was going to die at 19 maybe 20 but not to have kids. I won't see Ethan and Bree get married or Adam and Leo marry some poor girls. I won't have kids I wanted with chase, and I wouldn't be able to see Xavier get married to Lesley. I wouldn't be able to see Benjamin be happy. I wouldn't see my fans anymore. But I would be with mom and I wouldn't see Penelope anymore.

Chase pov

The doctor says if she makes it pass this year it will be a miracle she had stopped responding to the treatment 2 months ago and she was going to die my heart was dying.

I can't live in a world without Chloe I wouldn't but I had to for the sake of the Earth. It's why my family was programmed for...well Bree and Adam and me.

She had her whole life ahead of her well she went to college and is getting her doctors in cal tech and another degree online in Juilliard.

She had cheerleading, Music, Ballet, School, Family and Friends, The Fans, and Me. If she died I would be nothing I would be broken.

We spent until midnight there and they gave her medicine and care at home and released her.

Two months later

Well Chloe has all of her college credits and as do I so we are graduating when Ben and the year Adam will because Adam has gotten smarter.

Chloe's ballet recital is this week and her performance is flawless her cast was removed 4 weeks ago and she has weekly doctor visits that we go to, and dad has been secretive to me for the pass two months. Adam and Leo got an apartment near both of their schools. Bree and Ethan did the same.

Me and our new "gang" are always with Chloe and we started dating after the whole kiss scene well that night in the music room.

Ben hangs with our group a lot now and our cheerleading squad made it to nationals and it is Sunday. They are singing a duet at the talent show which I don't like the idea of. We got medals for regionals and we the guys will get man bracelets and the girls charm bracelets. The captain will get a cheer necklace custom made which Chloe will get. Our uniforms are black and white but out national ones are black and silver with silver lining. Our bags had our names and our hoodies had our school and names on it and competitions and positions mine says cal tech, chase, and spotter in the front, in the back says boy genius and in small letters the dates and places our competitions were. Chloe's said the same but had captain and flyer music prodigy in the back on top.

I always communicated with my doctor friends online and they told me keep her medicine around and watch for signs of organs failing.

Ben's pov

As I lifted Chloe I noticed she was much, much lighter than she was few weeks ago. I knew she was sick but I had to tell her father and Xavier she shouldn't be here but making the doctors help her.

She was to die the tabloids said in a year she had stopped responding to the treatment and gotten sick at school when the geek of a boyfriend family was with her.

My only love was going to die my heart itself was sick with her dying of the terminal disease leukemia. But I already lost her to the nerd. I was snapped out of my thoughts it was time for ballet with Chloe I would tell her father after the performance tonight. I felt useless.

Everyone thought she was brave I thought she should be at the hospital not pushing herself.

Nationals were tomorrow and the routine was hard and involved a lot of being thrown around already Bree hurt her knee it would need a brace but she still could cheer. Her and her brother were to good it took a lot of practice they didn't have I had no idea how they learned so fast.

There was something wrong with them it's like they are different then us like genetically better and good looking well I'm better looking than chase though. Also I was smart and a actor and dancer I am in the honors program all my life and a good friend of Chloe's.

I was going to be a wreak without Chloe the whole squad would and her classes and her father's class and the school and fans. (There will be more Ben pov's) I just have to sing the duet we are doing with all my heart into it.

Xavier's pov

My sister was dying I couldn't believe this why couldn't it be me she was to young to loved to die.

Father would die of sadness our family practically dying out as it is now she a replica of mom the only part we have of her is dying also.

I would be a mess but I'll be strong I'll name my daughter Arabella after Chloe and I'll start a cancer foundation. I'll make sure our cheer squad makes it to nationals every year. Since I am coach now. I was still in the squad but not really I knew all the routines and sometimes did the competitions.

Chase was a good kid I knew Chloe would want to marry him before she died as do Ben I mean yeah he was nice and smart and good looking but he wants Chloe for her body I suppose and her fame it would help him land more roles.

Well today after ballet I was going to take Ben and Chloe to the talent show to sing the duet they practiced during breaks for the past 3 months. Which is a mash up of crazy and you drive me crazy ( crazy/you drive me crazy from glee it so good :D my characters Ben and Chloe sound like this Chloe is portrayed by the actual female singer Melissa Beonist and Ben by Benjamin stone.) They sound pretty good I know they will win.

Chloe's pov

Xavier picked me and Ben up. In an hour was the talent show we were excused from our classes' right after Ballet. I knew we were going to be great but I'm still nervous.

I changed into  webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=10901&storeId=10051&langId=-1&categoryId=12265&parentCategoryId=12265&topCategoryId=12203&productId=964407&seq=02

And a blue jean jacket with a feather necklace and brown boots with a love ring a diamond ring from chase.

I was ready.

Ben's pov

I change into a white button down with a navy tie with white dots black dress shoes and black leather jacket my hair windblown. I fingered the ring box in my pocket.

Today I was going to do it finally tell my darling Chloe I love her and kiss her and do whatever the moment leads up to she will be mine chase be damned. I was planning on making her my bride before she dies. She was my soul mate my soul basically.

I walked to the door and drove to Chloe's house more like mansion like mine was. It was April in a few weeks we would graduate. After that in the summer she would be put in the hospital her father demanded. I rang the door bell Penelope answered and smiled 'hello Ben how are you doing' she said with her accent I smiled politely 'fine Penelope where's cutie at?' she shooked her head at me probably she knew what I was going to do ' In music vroom that girl is always there' I nod and bid goodbye. I make my way to the elevator the mansion had 4 levels one for each of the people who live here but mostly for Chloe.

I hear her voice from the room that was a basically a studio with every instrument imaginable in racks in their cases but the piano.

She was singing a verse

Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in

Once again, it's time to face it and be strong

I wanna do the right thing now

I know it's up to me somehow

I've lost my way.

Then I did the stupidest thing and I knocked over some cymbals and I fall into the doorway on the floor. She laughs 'Way to be sneaky klutz.' I roll my eyes. We had to go Now to the talent show for warm ups and to check in and to check out the competition.

We left and said goodbye to pen. 'Bye babies break a leg or something' Chloe laughed. We got into the limo and drove to Lancaster where the school has it at.

I grab her hand and squeezed it. We did our warm ups it was 3 our recital at 7 the talent show would end at 5. Then it was here the same place where our recital was held what luck. The whole squad was here and the ballet class to see us. We had this in the bag everyone was okay we were amazing we would win.

It was our turn on stage now.

we walked on stage me with a guitar and a ear set so I could sing and Chloe a ear set to so she could move freely.

Chloe:

Baby, I'm so into you

You got that somethin, what can I do

Baby, you spin me around

The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground (Chloe walks to me slowly)

Ben:

That kinda lovin'

Turns a man to a slave

That kinda lovin'

Sends a man right to his grave

(I grab her hand)

Ben & Chloe:

You know I'm crazy

Crazy, crazy for you baby

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

(We faced each other)

Ben:

Tell me, you're so into me

That I'm the only one you will see

Chloe:

Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Ben:Oooh)

That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you (she looks into my eyes)

Ben:

Every time I look at you (I look at her and grab her arm) : gives guitar to a musician for him to play so they can dance

Ben & Chloe:

My heart is jumpin, what can I do?

You drive me crazy,

(I spin her around and lift her)

Ben:

Crazy (Chloe: I just can't sleep)

(Puts her down then we are face to face)

Ben & Chloe:

Crazy I'm in too deep

You know I'm crazy

(I hold her hand)

Ben:

Crazy (Chloe: but it feels alright)

(I cup her face and wrap an arm around her)

Ben & Chloe:

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

(I twirled her then dipped her at baby) the curtains close

The applause through the curtains and we hear hooting and yelling.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I pull away after 3 seconds 'I love you Chloe I have since I knew you will you marry me?' she steps out of my grasp she shook her head 'I can't Ben I can't I love chase he asked me to marry him last week I'm going to its what I want your my best friend and I love you but not like that' she was turning away.

'Wait I still want you to have this please' I gave her the diamond ring 5 Carate ring.  images/site/canary_diamond_ring_expensive_15cm_ 

She tried to give it back but I left before she could.

Chloe's pov

I sat there on the steps with two engagement rings one on my left finger from chase and one in my palm from Ben. Chase's ring was beautiful and cost 79 grand  . /_ 

Ben's cost almost more than a million and he gave it to me like it was nothing it was the perfect ring.

Chase's pov

I went back stage and saw Ben wearing a sad expression. He looked at me and his face turned mad. I went to find Chloe I found her on the stairs sad with a ring in her palm.

'Ben he asked me to marry him chase what am I suppose to do I love you and he's my best friend I'm confused I already said yes to you. I broke his heart and he told me to keep the ring just to remind me I broke it. She started to cry it broke my heart I went over and kissed her head 'I'll be back.'

I went over to Ben and punched him just as the curtains came up and announced Ben and Chloe winners and it made me look bad.

He pushed me to the ground and Chloe came from the stairs with a look at disbelief in her eyes. They got trophies and flowers and took a picture.

Chloe walked away from me with Ben grabbing her hand. She was now gone but I would see her recital because I love her even if she's mad at me, But it didn't help that my heart was aching a lot it was breaking.


End file.
